Metal Kisses
by HotSpiceCandies
Summary: Lucys life was turned around with the return of Lisanna and who better to help her pick up the broken pieces than Black Steel Gajeel? She never knew the metallic taste of his kiss would be so addicting.


**Metal Kisses **

**By: HotSpiceCandies**

* * *

**WARNING: **_This fic is intended for mature audiences preferably 18+ for it's mature and occasional dark themes. If you are easily offended or disturbed this will NOT be the fic for you. _

**A/N: **_Heads up! This is my very first Fairy Tail fan fiction and of course I've jumped onto the S.S. crack pairing ship of Lucy and Gajeel! I hope I do not Disappoint!_

* * *

Lisanna is back.

She thought she would be happy.

She thought seeing Natsus smiling face , Mirajanes happy tears and hearing Elfmans cries of joy would bring a sort of happy peace to her. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to _feel _happy. If anything she felt a little left out.

"Lu-Chan?"

snapping out of her thoughts she turned to see Levy taking a seat next to her at the bar a look of concern marring her pretty features. "Are you okay?"

Lucy sighed, "To be honest I'm not so sure."

"What's up?"

"It's just..." she sighed again before taking a sip of the strawberry milkshake Mira left for her a while ago, "I dunno just the way I'm thinking and feeling right now makes me feel guilty and selfish."

"I don't think you know what it means to be selfish Lucy." Levy stated, "You're the most unselfish person I have ever met."

"Levy-Chan you're too kind."

"Seriously Lucy. What has you so down?"

"Well, I'm just feeling a bit left out."

"Left out?"

"Yeah, like ever since Lisanna came back Natsu and Happy are always going on missions with her." She began, taking another long sip of her shake. "Even the big team missions when Erza and Gray go too. They don't come over to my house as much anymore either it's been...really lonely."

"Oh Lu-Chan...have you talked to them about how you feel?"

"I talked to Erza a little. She just told me that right now they're trying to get Lisanna used to being back and when she's more comfortable they'll start doing missions with me again. It just felt like a brush off."

Levy patted Lucy on the back. "I don't think you're being selfish Lu-Chan. I think what you're feeling is perfectly normal and don't feel guilty. I'd feel left out too if I was in your situation. Natsu, Erza, and Gray they're your best friends."

"I just...I feel so awful because I almost want to dislike Lisanna...but it's not her fault! She was friends with everyone with Fairy Tail before I was! They all just missed her is all, I mean how terrible it must have been for everyone to think she was dead for these past few years."

"Oh Lu-Chan!" Levy cried out hugging her friend close.

"Is every thing okay?" Mira asked making her way across the bar checking to make sure everyone had what they wanted or needed.

"Yeah." Lucy grinned, pulling away from Levy and wiping a tear away from her eye. "I'm just being silly, but Levy-Chan here cheered me right up!"

"Well that's good! If you need anything Lucy don't hesitate to ask okay?" Mira smiled, patting the blonde on the head in an affectionate manner before attending to the other guild members.

"LUCE!"

Both Levy and Lucy turned around on the bar stools to see a very drunk and very grumpy Cana making her way over.

"What's up Cana?"

Sighing dramatically as she plopped down into a seat on the other side of Lucy she yelled, "YO MIRA! I NEED ANOTHER BARRELL OVER HERE!"

"Cana?"

"I hate boys." She grumbled as she rested her head in her hands. "And their penises."

"Oh boy..." Levy sighed getting up and excusing herself "I think I hear Jet calling me I'll see you later Lucy!"

"What happened?" Lucy asked after waving bye to Levy.

"I got stood up."

"WHAT?!"

"Here you go Cana!" Mira chirped placing a large barrel full of rum in front of her. "Another rough date?"

"Try no date at all!"

"Ouch stood up again?" Mira asked,

"This is the third guy. Am I unlovable?" Cana whined, "I mean I'm smokin' hot so I don't understand..."

"This isn't like you." Lucy stated, "You're not one to doubt yourself."

"But THREE times. The first two I blamed the guy but at number three I'm beginning to think something is wrong with me."

Cana picked up the Barrel and began chugging, Mira opened her mouth to say something but unfortunately was called away by Laxus who was loudly requesting a beer.

When the barrel was finished she tossed it away carelessly. "Now that the demon is away..."

"Wha-"

"How are you holding up Luce?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't give me that!" Cana rolled her eyes. "With Lisanna back Natsu has been spending all his time with her. You gotta be feelin' down."

"Well I was actually starting to do okay until you brought it back up!"

"You miss the flame brain dontcha?" Cana asked with an all knowing look. "Because you love him right?"

"Are you seriously asking me about this right now?"

"Talking about it is going to be the only way to get over him."

"Are you insane? Cana I think you drank way too much even for you."

"Aw, come on Blondie spill the beans."

"There is nothing to spill!" Lucy yelled, "Am I lonely because I lost my best friend? Yes. But Natsu and I were NEVER a couple and NEVER would be a couple!"

"Whoa. Sorry Luce I didn't mean to bring up bad feelings." Cana said, looking almost ashamed.

"It's just I lost my place here. Without being around Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza all the time like I used to I just feel...not at home."

"That's ridiculous."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"No matter what happens or what relationships change Fairy Tail will always be your home. You'll never be alone because even if Natsu and the others aren't around you still have me and Levy and all the other crazy asses we call guild members."

Lucy smiled, "You're right Cana. I just need to stop feeling so sorry for myself." Sniffing she continued, "What would I do with out you?"

"Die. Probably." Cana replied in a dead panned tone.

They both cracked up.

"YO MIRA!" Cana Yelled, "I NEED ANOTHER BARRELL AND A STRAWBERRY DAQURI FOR LUCY HERE!"

**GALU**

Gajeel sat at the opposite end of the bar from Lucy, lazily chomping on metal as his thoughts kept drifting to the Celestial mage. He wasn't quite sure what it was about her but something kept drawing him in. He wanted her and wanted her bad.

Ever since Phantom Lord.

_"You guys are complete idiots! I feel so sorry for you, I think I'm tearing up. Phantom Lord? The spirit ruler? What a joke; I'm not afraid of you at all!"_

The girl had guts. Not one person was able to still have that kind of moxy after one of his torture sessions. But for some reason that girl had a will of Steele, nothing was able to break her spirit. She was tough and the dragon inside approved.

"Hey Gajeel."

He was startled out of his thoughts by Levy coming up and taking a seat beside him.

"Tch. I thought Jet was calling you."

"You jealous?"

Gajeel ignored the statement in favor of stuffing his face with screws. Him? Jealous of that stupid Jet? Yeah right, maybe when pigs fly. While Levy was friendly, (even after it took a while for her to get used to him after he joined Fairy Tail.) she just wasn't his type. Too gentle.

"You were paying attention to Lucy again I see."

Still he refused to answer the bluenette.

"Look Gajeel, I know you're not as into me as I'm into you and that's okay. I just wanted to stop by here because lately I've been noticing how you've been observing Lu-Chan lately."

Gajeel rose a heavily studded eyebrow, leave it to the book worm to pay attention.

"Don't hurt her. While she looks fine on the outside...on the inside she's a bit fragile right now. Since coming to the guild Natsu and the others was all she really knew, being without them for a change...i think brings up some long buried issues." With that friendly warning Gajeel watched the bluenette get up and make her way over to her team, leaving him once again with his thoughts.

What Levy told him wasn't news.

He knew that with Lisanna back things were going to change and probably not for the better for Lucy. After all he heard the stories. Lisanna was practically flame brain's girlfriend before she ended up in Edolas so of _course _Team Natsu would want to spend time catching up with the youngest take over mage and that would ineviatably leave Lucy out of the loop for a while.

He knew way back in Phantom Lord that her being alone was one of her greater fears. Why else would she have clinged to these crazy bunch of weirdos as hard as she did? After all, at the time she hasn't even been with the Guild for a full year, and to build a bond with a bunch of strangers on top of the fact her father was only throwing money around at the time to bring her back and marry her off kind of clued him in a little on her past.

He observed, and watching the blonde was what became his undoing.

Watching her resolve when it came to her friends and the easy way she would _throw her life away_ for anyone close to her amazed him, made him want to know the blonde better. So much so he followed her into Fairy Tail after the whole incident and was even more amazed with the easy way she just accepted him after the initial shock of his joining.

She treated him like an equal after that moment.

It took Levy months to get over what he did to her back then but Bunny Girl? After a few days she treated him just like anyone else.

"OI! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Cana yelled, causing almost half of the guild to jump out of their seats. Gajeel repressed a snarl as he discreetly turned his attention to the pair at the end of the bar to listen in on what they were saying. Taking a large bite out of the last bar of Iron that was on his plate he focused on their conversation.

"Shhhhh~!" Lucy hushed covering Cana's loud mouth with her hand. "Keep it down!"

"Mmmrmmph." Cana mumbled before licking Lucy's hand.

"Arrrrg gross!" Lucy shouted rubbing her spit covered hand on the nearest napkin.

Cana huffed, before taking a swig at her third? Or was it fourth? Barrel of rum. "I just...I can't believe it."

"Well it's true."

"But I mean...Natsu always snuck into your bed at night...and Gray always sort of had a thing for you..."

"It's not a big deal. Besides like what I already said Natsu and Gray are just my friends. That's it. NO romantic entanglements whatsoever."

Cana snorted, "Romantic entanglements? Really Lucy? Just say the word sex. You didn't have sex with Gray or Natsu. See? That wasn't so hard!"

Lucy blushed.

"Seriously though...to think neither of them had the balls to make a move...I mean you are a hot piece of ass! Even I have to admit it!"

"Even if they did make a move, I seriously doubt I would take them up on it."

"Really? Why not? You're not saving yourself for marriage are you?"

Gajeel's ear twitched, his he really hearing what he thinks he's hearing?!

"No! It's nothing like that! It's just...I want my first time to be really special is all. You know? I never really sat down and thought about the two of them in that way...they're more like my brothers! If I found the right guy...I mean I wouldn't mind..." Lucy trailed off blushing a deep scarlet that could rival Erza's hair.

"Aww and here I was hoping to hear about some juicy details about how they were in bed! Oh well..." Taking another swig Cana continued, "Still though, I would have never pegged you as a virgin."

Gajeel couldn't fight the stupid smirk that fought it's way on his lips. So Bunny Girl was a virgin eh? The dragon inside was practically purring in delight. The very idea of hunting her down...conquering her...made him incredibly hard.

He will mark her as his. Even if it's the last thing he'll do.

"Watch out little Bunny Girl." he mumbled to himself shoving what was left of the last iron bar he was chomping on into his mouth. "You've just become my prey and I'm going to hunt you down."

* * *

**A/N: _I hope I didn't disappoint with my debut into the Fairy Tail fandom! Please drop me a review and let me know if you think I should continue or not! I'd really like to hear all of your thoughts! _**

_**R+R :)**_


End file.
